


One Last Thing

by alikuu



Series: Ost-in-Edhil [8]
Category: Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (Video Game), The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Annatar being creepy as usual, Inaccurate biology, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sauron being mildly sadistic, Weird Sex, inaccurate everything, this is just a strange and self-indulgent porn fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alikuu/pseuds/alikuu
Summary: Sauron's plan is complete and there is just one last thing he must do before he can leave Ost-in-Edhil behind.





	One Last Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic a month ago and abandoned it, because I felt that it was utter trash, but I sort of read it again yesterday and was like - what the hell, trash is all I'll ever write! So here it is.
> 
> Warnings: PWP, some sadism on Sauron's part... Celebrimbor is sort of frightened through the entire fic, but doesn't actually get hurt... some size kink, some energy-leaching, ghost-sex stuff, Sauron's usual creepiness, lots of inaccuracy.

His time among the elves was almost over. For decades he had paraded as the benevolent messenger of the Valar amongst them, taught them petty secrets and put up with their useless social rituals and meaningless existential dilemmas. But finally, after nearly four hundred years of biding his time and slowly putting their minds to ease, Mairon's goal was accomplished- the rings of power were complete.

His victory was all but certain. All he had left to do was craft the One ring, for which he intended to leave the elven city and its inconsequential inhabitants behind, travel to Mount Doom and establish the heart of his kingdom in the volcano that was to be the birthplace of his ring of ultimate power.

There was only one small doubt in the Maia’s mind - Celebrimbor, the head of the Gwaith-i-Mirdain, the elf who had a hand in the making of each and every single one of Mairon’s rings, and his one-time confidante, was acting differently as of late.

Mairon knew that the chances of the elf suspecting something were very small - Celebrimbor had made a show of giving him all of his trust in every single way. However there was a gnawing feeling at the back of the Maia’s consciousness every time he saw the elf avert his eyes, or frown at some point in the middle distance, as if deep in thought and concerned about something that he refused to share.

No amount of coaxing or cajoling seemed to wipe that disturbed look off Celebrimbor’s face, and in Mairon’s very delicate situation, even one suspicious elf was far too many, least of all someone as industrious as Celebrimbor.

So Mairon took to observing him, closer than he had bothered to observe anyone in centuries. Celebrimbor had changed little - he was still the brilliant creator with an abstracted mind and too little care for his own well-being, however, unlike the curious elf, he had first befriended and the needy lover he had later become, Celebrimbor had taken to spending time alone, away from the workshop, his colleagues and even Annatar.

Celebrimbor was making transparent excuses, of tiredness and need for rest, even when he reemerged the following day even more sleep-deprived than before, shadows like bruises below his eyes and unkempt hair that made the perfectionist in Mairon cringe. Celebrimbor dared to blatantly lie when Annatar asked him about his absences and the sheer audacity of the elf, who dared to try to deceive him, made the Maia’s heart seethe with barely suppressed rage.

It all lead Mairon to believe that Celebrimbor was up to something, and that was not how his plan was supposed to go. Because while Mairon couldn’t care less what Celebrimbor got up to in the time when he wasn’t making himself useful, it was highly unusual for the elf to avoid his presence and spend his nights working on something that he didn't wish to share.

Decades before it had been nearly impossible for Annatar to escape Celebrimbor’s side. The elf’s incorrigible attachment had been both a blessing and a nuisance - it had made him pliant and susceptible to any idea the Maia chose to plant in his head - much easier to manipulate than Mairon had dreamed a descendant of the stubborn Feanor could ever turn out to be. However, on the off side, the elf’s constant need for attention had grated on the Maia’s nerves to no end, and some nights, Mairon couldn’t tell what higher power stayed his hand from snapping Celebrimbor’s neck or shoving something sharp down his throat to get him to shut up.

But somewhere along the way, possibly during the making of the Rings, Celebrimbor had changed. Mairon couldn’t pinpoint when it had started or how long it had been, but after the work was done, their friendship and their love was left frayed. Celebrimbor was no longer dogging his every step, chattering away as if he wanted to make up for every second of silence in his long life. No longer was Celebrimbor looking for any excuse to impose his touch on him. But although that should have been a relief, the abnormality of it, along with the crucial moment at which it occurred, made Mairon wonder.

He didn’t have anything left to do in Ost-in-Edhil. He had already made arrangements for his journey to the East, but he simply couldn’t let the issue rest. He couldn't afford any mistakes, no loose ties could be left unchecked.  

And so, one cool night in late September, Mairon slid out of the shell he wore for the benefit of the elves, leaving the body of Annatar lying peacefully on the bed in the chambers, which Celebrimbor had gifted to him long ago. Unhoused and limitless, Mairon’s spirit was free to take whatever shape it wished, but to avoid suspicion he transformed taking the shape of large black owl. Spreading his spectral wings, he set off flying out of the opened window and into the moonless sky.

His flight was short - Ost-in-Edhil wasn’t very big and his destination was by no means far. A little regretfully Mairon landed on the curved ledge of Celebrimbor’s balcony, closing his great black talons around the organic forms of the elven balustrade and listening for the presence of the elf.

Celebrimbor’s chambers were located on a tower overlooking the city. His bedroom and the adjustment terrasse were very familiar to the Maia- he had spent many nights there as Annatar, distracting Celebrimbor, winning his trust in any way necessary. However, returning there on that night, Mairon realised that in the last few decades he hadn’t visited much. Regardless, little of the setting had changed, if anything at all.

Mairon’s owl form flapped its dark wings soundlessly. That existence between the material world and the spirit realm was useful for spying, but highly inefficient. Making his spirit take physical form ate away energy from the surrounding matter and soon the marble below his talons begun to crack as atoms fell apart under the tremendous consumption of energy, which his form required.

Mairon hated waste and he unwound from that semblance of physicality to a floating shapeless mass before the ledge begun to crumble.

The Maia gathered himself close to the wall and used his senses to look inside through the stone and locate the elf he sought.

He spotted him immediately. For once Celebrimbor hadn’t lied that he intended to rest and he was in his bed, lying on his side, perfectly still as if asleep.

Mairon looked a little closer, concentrating on the elf’s living form amongst the mass of lifeless matter around him. The elf’s body was a bright shape of buzzing metabolical processes. With his senses Mairon could witness all the activity that made up the being that was Celebrimbor, the complex system of collaborating cells that collectively worked to make up his body.

Brighter than anything else, was the electricity shooting through Celebrimbor’s nervous system. Like a glowing mesh it was lit up by activity. Electric currents restlessly beamed through a net of neurons that spanned every inch of flesh, constituting the elf’s feelings, thoughts and reflexes.

The air in the room beyond was thick with the bio-chemicals produced by Celebrimbor’s body and routinely released into the air as cues for other creatures to subconsciously decipher - the little phenomenons that incarnates called feelings.

On a larger scale, there was Celebrimbor’ heart, beating a bit more rapidly than it should.

He wasn’t sleeping, Mairon concluded once he was done taking inventory. On the contrary - Celebrimbor was awake and alert, growing more anxious by the heartbeat.

It was highly improbable that Celebrimbor had heard anything from his approach, but Mairon didn’t take undue risks. Swiftly he dived to the other side of the curving balcony, passing in front of the glazed door like a midnight mist. When he turned his attention to the elf again, he found Celebrimbor sitting up, head facing him even though a thick wall of masonry separated their beings. Celebrimbor’s heart was beating even harder.

So the elf could sense him, Mairon deduced with annoyance. It was unusual, but not impossible. Perhaps the brush with the spirit world, which Celebrimbor experienced with the making of the rings had honed some of the elf’s rarer senses and made him more aware of the invisible. That meant that Annatar had to come another night, when the elf was fast asleep, if he wanted to take a look at whatever Celebrimbor had clandestinely worked on.

The night’s visit wasn’t a complete waste of time and energy, Mairon decided. He had learned something important to be aware of around Celebrimbor. The elf’s heightened sensitivity was an obstacle, but not one that the Maia couldn’t work around…

“Who’s there?”

Mairon sensed the vibrations in the air and quickly translated it to the sound and the meaning they were meant to have.

Celebrimbor’s body was rising from the bed and he had an elongated metal object with him.

Mentally cursing, Mairon instantly scrapped the idea of transforming into an owl and flying away - Celebrimbor wasn’t going to miss his escape and was sure to put two and two together and come knocking on his door before the night was over.

Hiding was not an option either - the elf was coming straight for him, as if he could sense or hear his invisible presence. Celebrimbor’s heart was beating loudly, he was scared, but the weapon in his hand was raised and his steps did not falter, indicating his resolve to confront.

Mairon couldn’t afford to stumble - not in this crucial moment. He had only one option left...

When Celebrimbor pushed opened the balcony door and jumped out, a hammer in his right hand, and his left holding a sheet around the bare skin of his chest, it was the form of his friend that greeted him.

“Annatar?”

Celebrimbor stood facing him.

In the ghostly form that Mairon  wore, it was difficult for him to judge the elf’s tone and expression. He couldn’t truly see Celebrimbor the way he could see him when he was wearing the body of Annatar. He didn’t really hear him either.

But Mairon knew that to the elf’s eyes, especially on such a dark night, the subtle differences between the empty manifestation and the body, which he usually wore, was all but invisible, at least until Celebrimbor tried to touch.

Unfortunately, his voice was a different matter altogether - he could speak in Celebrimbor’s mind, if he wanted to, but to make it seem like it was coming from that form’s lips was impossible, even if Annatar's shade mouthed each syllable.

Therefore Mairon didn’t say a thing, simply stood and waited for Celebrimbor to fill the silence.

Any other time the elf would have chattered, but on this occasion  he simply stood and he held the work hammer close to his side. The stance wasn’t aggressive, but the rhythm of his heart kept increasing, the inner oxygen metabolism was working harder and harder, as if preparing for a fight. 

The Maia considered simply knocking the elf out. Celebrimbor would wake up the following day and believe the strange visit had been a nightmare, but such a move was not ideal - a blow of energy could hurt the fragile elf more than intended, and Mairon knew a more gentle, harmless way to put Celebrimbor to sleep -one that had proven to work time and time again.

So he raised a spectral hand using his will to elicit the feeling of pressure and warmth in the elf’s nerve endings. Sustaining the illusion cost him. The life-force generated by Celebrimbor's body was tempting, and tapping into it felt easy and natural, but he resisted and drew from the inert stone beneath their feet instead. He produced a smile as he made Celebrimbor feel as if there was a brush to his fingers, a prodding touch that demanded he released that sheet that covered his nakedness.

Celebrimbor’s heart gave a hard pang, but it was no longer fear that excited him so, but sexual interest - Annatar could almost see the frantic work of the elf’s amygdala, pumping out neurochemicals that shot through his system, dumbing down the fear that had gripped him moments before and replacing it with growing trust and the promise of pleasure.

Thankfully, in that domain, Celebrimbor always made Mairon’s work very easy. The elf released the protective grasp of the hammer in his hand and left it on a ledge. The sheet he held up to his chest, slid down to his waist and Mairon trailed an illusionary touch down the elf’s middle, leaving warm, tickling sensation over his bare torso.

The air vibrated with Celebrimbor’s heavy exhale, or perhaps a moan, it was hard to tell when the Maia was concentrating so hard on pulling realistic sensations of touch from thin air.

Celebrimbor stepped back and motioned him indoors. Mairon followed over the threshold and into Celebrimbor’s bedchamber.

Very few photons bounced around the interior walls and Mairon guessed that to the elf the room was sufficiently dark that the illusion of his physical appearance was no longer a primary concern. Even Celebrimbor would have trouble seeing anything in near pitch-black and now that he had accepted that it was Annatar in the room with him, his mind was going to fill in the gaps of his friend's appearance, erasing anything out of the ordinary and piecing together details drawn from countless hours of memory.

However, the elf chose to be difficult in another way when he turned and begun asking questions.

“What are you doing here, Annatar? How did you get in here?”

Mairon could understand him, but he couldn’t reply. Instead he gave Celebrimbor the answer, which he seemed to like the most - he projected the image of Annatar leaning forward and used his entire will to create the sensation of lips over Celebrimbor’s lips and arms enclosing the elf’s form in a sensual embrace.

That put a quick end to the interrogation and Celebrimbor relaxed into the unreal touch. That close, the Maia's essence brushed Celebrimbor's life-force and inevitably his form begun to leach the delicious energy without Mairon's conscious decision. Celebrimbor swayed slightly but caught himself when no support came from the spectral arms that withdrew from him when Mairon had to refocus on consuming energy from the atoms of the floor tiles. 

He toyed with the elf for a little while, giving Celebrimbor the impression of being kissed. Little vibrations in the air, signs and a heart’s thumping gave away that Celebrimbor was enjoying himself, and when Mairon became certain that Celebrimbor was intoxicated enough, he dared to insinuate a little suggestion into his mind: _Get on the bed._

Celebrimbor turned and walked to his bed where he lied down with his upper back propped on a pillow.

Mairon didn't bother to make a show of undressing his illusion of a body. It was dark enough that all he had to do was simulate a few hurried movements for Celebrimbor’s imagination to fill in the rest. He knew that the elf was thinking of Annatar’s member engorged with desire, the kind of mental image that Celebrimbor liked, and that had the power to wipe away all other thoughts from his mind. Mairon had used it before as a way to distract Celebrimbor from problematic ideas or actions - sometimes just the insinuation of hardness around Annatar's crouch could render Celebrimbor unable to think of anything else, even at the forge or in the middle of a meeting with that troublesome half-cousin of his.

Mairon approached the bed and Celebrimbor dropped the sheet and raised his knees in anticipation. By then, Mairon hungered for a real power-source, tired of squeezing out energy from the inert atoms of stone. And if he could ever get away with leaching some from the elf, then a dazed moment of intimacy and passion was his best shot, so driven by hunger and necessity, he dove right in, his partially-formless mass, weighing down the bed and the elf as he settled on top and latched on to Celebrimbor's spirit like a vampire to a bleeding artery.

The elf cried out in surprise or fear when he felt the drain, but Mairon didn't give him time to protest, instead he forced the sensation of joining bodies, and Celebrimbor started screaming as he though himself penetrated suddenly and without preparation.

Mairon knew which nerves to stimulate to make the elf weak with pleasure and before anything else could happen, Celebrimbor was surrendering to him, pleasure without any pain but the psychosomatic one, made the elf calm enough to stop shouting and relax underneath him.

With the need of a power-source sated, Mairon found it easy and nearly pleasant to manifest his presence more physically, adding volume and tangibility to his temporary form and had some fun rocking the elf and the entire bed along with him, filling the air with dissonant vibrations as wooden legs grated on polished tiles from the momentum.

He felt Celebrimbor start to tremble underneath him, either from fear or energy-exhaustion, the Maia couldn't tell. A bedpost broke and the mattress tilted askew, causing Celebrimbor to let out another alarmed yell.

That frightened sound and the odd feeling of intoxication, which gorging on the elf’s life-force, so rich with desire and adoration, made actual lust kindle in the Maia.

It wasn't often when he felt like fucking a lesser species, but something about the disbalance of power in his favour could really get him going. 

He willed his form to take physical shape and became more than just a ghostly sensation on Celebrimbor’s skin. He settled heavily over the elf and a dick begun to grow inside Celebrimbor’s tightly clenched hole, filling him up and stretching him until the elf begun to kick. He had no idea what it was that the elf thought he was feeling in that moment of confusion, but it mattered little, because soon Celebrimbor was mute and reeling, overcome by the sensation of a nice, heavy organ settled within him, and a warm, oily sleekness, easing the passage as it entered him further and further.

Just because he could, Mairon pushed the sensation further, making the elf feel as if he was penetrated deeper than ever before, way pass the normal depth and into territory that caused the elf to panic. Celebrimbor keened and arched his back off the bed, screaming mingled pleas that were hard to distinguish and even harder to make sense of.

Mairon didn’t care to listen to what Celebrimbor was begging for - his body was giving every signal of arousal even as his brain was panicking, trying to protect his physical integrity. It was amusing to witness the battle between rational and reproductive instinct, where the instinct won and rendered all of Celebrimbor’s attempts of resistance futile, his own body betraying him and keeping him in place with his legs wide opened, in an easy position to be penetrated.

Mairon wished he could say something to taunt the incarnate's contradictory nature, but he couldn’t risk blowing the illusion that his body was actually here, by revealing that he couldn’t summon a voice with his mouth.

Instead he indulged in the fucking, rocking Celebrimbor back and forth and drinking in the little explosions of energy that each flair of pleasure within the elf created. The Maia was quickly becoming full, while the elf was growing weaker, the trembling in his tense muscles subsiding and his body resting limp on the crumpling sheets. Mindful not to accidentally drain too much, Mairon paused to see how Celebrimbor was doing. The elf was listless, exhausted, barely conscious.

Mairon pulled out from him, feeling his ethereal corpus aglow with stolen energy, and his entire being buzzing with the force of life.

The pale glow of Celebrimbor’s eyes was on him, still aware despite everything.

Mairon caught the edge of the sheet and draped it over the elf’s labouring chest, covering his cooling skin. After such energy loss it would be dangerous to leave the elf exposed to something as simple as the night’s breeze, and despite the difficulty Celebrimbor presented, it was never Mairon’s intention to damage him.

“Annatar…” Celebrimbor spoke again just as the Maia had begun to hope that he was finally asleep.

The elf looked at him again and Mairon begun to feel his patience start to waver.

A little irritably he hosted his presence on top of the bed once more, pressing Celebrimbor’s hips into the matress. The bedposts creaked and suddenly became dislogdged, the stress from earlier coupled with Mairon’s unchecked exertion of mass, sending the bed flat on the ground.

Apparently Celebrimbor wasn’t as exhausted as Mairon had thought, if he still had the energy to laugh.

“You destroyed my bed, but you didn’t have the decensy to make me come,” the elf teased wanly and Mairon wished for Annatar’s flesh, just so he could do an eye roll. He should have known that was what it all boiled down to.

Without delay he reached down and took the elf’s still hard organ into the grasp of what Celebrimbor must have thought was his hand. Celebrimbor threw his head back with a thump and went still as Mairon drew more energy from him than the elf had left to spare.   

Finally Celebrimbor passed out, and it was a good thing, for the way his heart fluttered uncertainly in his chest, the Maia wasn’t certain if an orgasm was what the elf truly needed.

Leaving him to rest, Mairon quickly went through Celebrimbor’s stuff. There were drawings and designs of rings of power, many of which Mairon had seen before, but some were new and contained unfamiliar formulas that made little sense.

Was Celebrimbor actually trying to improve upon the rings? That was arrogant beyond measure and plainly impossible. No one could improve upon Mairon’s design, because the ring were already perfect. As for their creation - it required a tremendous amount of energy that only a Maia could provide. Celebrimbor was a fool if he thought he could make a ring without Mairon’s help.

Chuckling to himself, Mairon put the designs right back where he found them and cast a fond look towards the unconscious elf.

  
_Sweetness,_ he murmured in his mind _, you never learn. One day your greed for that, which is beyond you will get you hurt._

Not bothering to traverse the room, Mairon reaching with his power to pull the sheet around Celebrimbor's prone form a little more securely, tucking the ends in. He resisted blowing the few strands of sweaty hair from the elf's forehead, because that was unnecessary and therefore a waste, so with one last appraising look, Mairon turned to leave. 

He flew out of the balcony, briefly visiting his old chambers to inhabit the useful shell of Annatar's body before heading for the stables. He didn't bother to pack any of the meaningless possessions he had accumulated during his stay in Ost-in-Edhil, not even for the sake of pretences. His mission was complete and he needed not worry about what any of the elves would think when they discovered his absence in the morning. 

Destiny awaited and he rode out into the streets, first at a leisurely pace and then upon leaving the city gates, spurring his steed to the limits of its galloping speed, eager to forget the counterfeit life he had lead amongst the elves. He told himself that he wouldn't miss any of it.

Yet as the sun begun to rise to the East, a stray thought took him back to the city he had abandoned. It was almost as if he could see Celebrimbor waking up on his broken bed, wrapped in crimped sheets and trying to make sense of the jumble of memories he surely retained from the previous night. He was likely going to look for meaning in the Maia's behaviour, and find what he was looking for once he discovered that Annatar was gone from Ost-in-Edhil. For a moment Mairon imagined the look on the elf's face, and the defeat he could picture did not bring him any pleasure.

All those meaningless thoughts, Mairon pushed away. He rode hard towards the South, looking for the pass that would open his way towards the land that he'd rule first, before he took over Middle Earth. As for Celebrimbor, the elf was going to be fine, at least until they were reunited again, and then there was going to be no more need for pretence. Celebrimbor was going to know that Mairon was his master and could take his place by his side as a willing servant, along with the rest of the mighty and powerful of his race.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know your thoughts :)


End file.
